1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an isothermal plate, and in particular to an isothermal plate in which two plate bodies are used to sandwich a plurality of heat pipes, and the two plate bodies and each heat pipe are further tightly connected by means of pressing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 510961 entitled “Method for manufacturing heat-dissipating plate and heat pipe” discloses a procedure comprising the steps of: processing a heat-dissipating plate, providing a plurality of heat-conducting passages with their distal ends un-penetrated, sealing the open end of each heat-conducting passage and keeping at least one opening, filling the open end with a working fluid and performing a vacuum treatment to the kept open end, and sealing the kept open end. The object of said patent document is to utilize the heat-dissipating plate made of materials having better heat conductivity (such as copper and aluminum), and cooperate with the processing method to form heat-conducting passages. A capillary structure and the working fluid are filled into the heat-conducting passages. In this way, the heat-dissipating plate is formed into a heat pipe, and in operation, the heat can be rapidly conducted to the outside by the principle of heat pipe.
When the working fluid is heated to vaporize, the thus-generated vapor moves toward the lower-pressure condensed end to form a vapor flow. After cooling down at the condensed end, the vapor releases its latent heat, which is called the principle of heat pipe. With the circulation of this principle, the heat of the heat source can be dissipated. No matter whether the heat-dissipating plate and heat pipe finally formed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 510961 have efficiently achieved heat dissipation, the processing procedure indeed has some difficulty in practice. First, the heat-dissipating plate is subjected to the processing procedure for forming the heat-conducting passages. Precision is required when forming the heat-conducting passages. When the angle of initial processing is slightly deviated, the whole passage will oblique, resulting in the bad products (such as the collapse of the surface of the heat dissipating plate). Further, since there are a lot of heat-conducting passages, the possibility of error may be relatively increased, resulting in the poor practicability of mass production.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.